Joints/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby. The video shows Tim and Moby in a room. Tim is wearing a white tee shirt with a graphic of a knee joint. He has a cast on his arm and Moby has a pen in his hand, ready to write on Tim’s cast. Moby writes on the cast: Break A Leg. TIM: That’s the last thing I need! Tim holds a letter and reads it. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, How do the bones in our skeleton move? From, Lara TIM: Well, without joints, you wouldn’t be able to do much. A joint is any place where two or more bones meet. Bones make up your skeletal system, and the skeleton serves as the support structure for your body. The video changes to show a black silhouette of a human body on a yellow background. The arms of the body are out to the sides, palms facing upward. Red circles appear and disappear, highlighting any areas where joints appear. Inside the circles, the skeletal view of the joints appears. The circles appear on the neck, the spine, the shoulders, the elbows, the hips, and the knees. The silhouette changes to show the entire skeleton within. TIM: Your skeleton has joints that let you chew food, open doors, and run around, among other things; these are all moveable joints. Then there are immoveable joints like the ones in your skull. They stay pretty still. The video changes to show a black background. In the upper-left corner, a graphic appears of a skull from the eye sockets to the lower jaw. The lower jaw is moving up and down. In the upper-right corner, a graphic appears with the skeletal view of an arm, from the elbow to the hand, opening a door. In the lower-left corner, a skeletal pair of legs appears to be running. Finally, in the lower-right corner, the top of a skull with cranial bones is shown. TIM: Bones can be connected by any number of different types of joints. The video changes to show Tim in the room in front of a telephone and a picture of Moby hanging on the wall. TIM: Some of the most common are the pivot, hinge, ball-and-socket, and gliding joints. The video shows circles appearing around Tim. First, in the upper-left corner, a black circle appears with a skeletal view of the lower half of the skull to the collar bone. On Tim’s left, a circle appears with a knee, just like the picture on Tim’s tee shirt! In the upper-right corner of the screen, a circle appears with a skeletal view of a shoulder joint. Finally, in the lower-right corner of the screen, a section of the spine appears. TIM: Joints are held together by tough bands of tissue called ligaments. The video changes to show an elbow joint on a green background. Three ligaments appear, connecting the bones to each other. The ligaments are flashing as Tim talks about them, and as the joint opens and closes. The label “ligaments” appears in the upper-right corner of the screen. TIM: When I turn my head like this, a pivot joint is at work. The video changes to show Tim in the room, and in front of the picture of Moby. To Tim’s right is a black circle with a white skeletal view of the lower half of a skull and the neck and collar bones. Tim rotates his head from side to side, and the skeletal view does the same. The label “pivot joint” appears in the upper-right corner of the screen. TIM: Shoulders and hips use ball-and-socket joints. One bone ends in a ball shape that fits nicely inside the socket of the other bone. This joint allows for lots of movement. The video changes to show Tim’s shoulder area. Tim moves his arm up and down. The label “ball-and-socket joint” appears in the upper-right corner of the screen. The video goes from showing a normal view of Tim’s shoulder to showing a skeletal view. Tim continues to move the arm up and down and in a circular motion. TIM: Knees and elbows use hinge joints. Hinge joints are less flexible than ball-and-socket joints, but they're more stable. The video changes to show a leg, on the right side of the screen, bending at the knee. On the left of the screen is a black circle that shows the skeletal view of the knee bending. The label “hinge joint” appears in the lower-left corner of the screen. TIM: It’s a lot easier to dislocate your shoulder than your knee. The video changes to show Tim and Moby standing side by side in the room. MOBY: Beep. The video shows Moby’s lights flashing, and he raises his right arm and brings his hand up to his left shoulder. TIM: Gliding joints, like the ones between vertebrae, slide in a back-and-forth motion. The video shows Tim’s back. The view changes to a skeletal view of his back. Tim laterally bends from side to side. The label “gliding joint” appears in the lower-left corner of the screen. MOBY: Beep? TIM: What keeps bones and joints from wearing down when they rub together? The video returns to show Tim and Moby in the room. Moby’s lights flash. TIM: Well … where bones come together in a joint, they have a slippery rubbery cartilage to protect their contact points. Cartilage reduces friction and makes movements smoother. The video changes to show exploded disarticulated view of a joint. In the center is the cartilage, and on either side are the ends of the bones, or the joints. The bones move to the center and meet at the cartilage. The bones bend at the joint smoothly with the cartilage between them. The label “cartilage” appears in the lower-left corner of the screen. TIM: Discs are pads of cartilage that cushion your vertebrae and protect the spinal cord from injury. The video changes to show a section of the spine. The grey discs are in between each vertebral bone compressing and expanding as the bones above and below it approximate. The label “discs” appears in the upper right corner of the screen. TIM: Also, in certain joints, a gooey substance called synovial fluid lubricates the cartilage and allows bones to slide over each other more easily. The video changes to show a joint with cartilage surrounding the ends of each bone where they articulate and tendons holding the bones together. A blue fluid appears in between the cartilage and tendons. The label “synovial fluid” appears on the left side of the screen. The joint bends from left to right. MOBY: Beep. TIM: That's right, Moby! Without your joints, you wouldn't be able to move at all! The video shows Tim and Moby in the room with the pictures on the wall. Moby has his arms out to his sides, and he is waving them around like wet noodles. TIM: Showoff.Category:BrainPOP Transcripts